The story to end all challenges!
by princessofodd
Summary: I am writing a story that stands on its own but uses challenges as its backbone. It is a good story so read it please!


**A/N: Hey I got an insperation to do this out of no where so here are the basics ... Each chapter will be a different challenege If you want to send me a challenge to do I will do it. My first challenge is ****_Mashed Potatoes Challenge! _ by: boOLuvEr303 ... So read, review and tell me what you think also send me challenges and all information.**

**WARNING: The story might seem strange at times because of all the challenges I am putting in here, also I migh have to tweak the challenges from chapter to chapter only because I am doing a chapter per challenge. **

Here are the rules

-Someone has to be eating mashed potatoes

-Daphne has to cut down a tree.

-Granny needs to dye her hair.

-Sabrina needs to get stitches.

-Someone makes a five layer cake.

-Red is obsessed with video games

I hated waking up. I know why I hated waking up. It is because every time I wake up that stupid fairy has pulled a prank on me. I squeezed my eyes shut not daring to open them. Then I did I had to start my day it was time. I had school today and needed lots of time. I opened them and hopped out of my bed to the mirror … nothing was on my face. I sighed a breath of relief. Wait he did nothing that is impossible he always does something and today I was going to the new school. Huh? Well ok what ever I guess it was a relief. I put my clothes on in a rush then worked on my hair for awhile. I needed to look good today, today was my real first day at school. I debated on makeup but decided not to I was not very good. I walked downstairs past Red's room. I heard the quite _click click _of Red on her laptop, she had discovered Sims 3 and would not put it down she came out of her room for food and to go to the bathroom. I slid down the banister and slipped I flew in the air then hit the ground like a rock knocking my head on the bottom step. I stayed there dizzy and in pain I watched the blood pool below me.

"Sabrina! My dear what happened?" I grunted in reply almost laughing. She helped me up walking with me over to the couch. She looked over my cut.

"Your going to need stitches." I groaned. Puck didn't get me this morning but the stupid steps did.

"Do I have to it will look weird the first day of school." She shook her head.

"Sorry sweet heart lets go up." She helped me up the stairs and into mirrors room.

"'Brina what did Puck do this time?" I shook my head sitting in a seat next to him as he pulled out a medical kit. He gave me a small block of chocolate to numb my senses.

"Hold still." I winced as he stitched me up. "Ok all done so what happened exactly?" I shrugged.

"I fell down the steps." He shook he head rolling his eyes.

"Have a good first day of school." I stood up and waved him good-bye as I ran out. I ran into Puck who sneered at me.

"What is with your face ugly?" I growled at him. He was still in his Pajamas which was not unusual since he slept a lot.

"I fell now get ready for school." He groaned and walked away. I walked down the stairs carefully. I walked in on Daphne, Granny, and Uncle Jake.

"Hey, Jake what are you doing?" I was looking at them confused. Jake was eating mashed potatoes.

"I got sick and this is what I have to eat." He ate some more. I shrugged.

"Granny? She had a bowl and a list.

"I was making a cake for your first day of school with a special Mayan recipe, but I didn't have any cat milk so I need to go shopping and my hair is getting very gray. Daphne said I should make it … 'Super duper' so I let her pick a hair color for me to die it." I opened my eyes shocked.

"Really?" She nodded.

"Yep bright pink." My jaw dropped. She leaned over and whispered in my ear. "It is fake it will only last a bit." I smiled grinning.

"What you doing Daffy?" She looked up from her project.

"I was working on a … digram … uh a diorama … for Red it is a forest." I looked at her shoe box. There were little wood land creatures and trees in the box. In her hand she held a pair of sharp siccisors. As she shaved down a small Christmas like tree. Jake looked over as it was about to fall.

"Timber!" she giggled as she finished chopping down the tree. Granny looked at the clock on the wall.

"Puck get down here you need to fly to school." It was quite for a few moments. "NOW!" We heard stumbles as the fairy boy came down the stairs. Has was dressed in his usual messy clothes.

"Fine, fine lets go." He grabbed me and Daphne around the waist and smiled at me while winking, making my breath go up a hitch. He jumped off the porch flying to school.


End file.
